


O Lobo Mau?

by Lia_Gomes_22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, derived from the tale of Little Red Riding Hood, rereading, wolf - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Gomes_22/pseuds/Lia_Gomes_22
Summary: Você provavelmente já ouviu a história da Chapeuzinho Vermelho quando criança.Mas será que a história é contada do jeito certo? Acho que não.Venha conhecer a história real.Até porque..."Quem tem medo do lobo mau?"
Relationships: Anabel/Nathaniel, OFC/OMC





	O Lobo Mau?

"Quem tem medo do lobo mau?"

A resposta imediata para essa pergunta é óbvia: "Todo mundo".

Ou será que não?

Hoje vou te contar a história verdadeira:

_ERA UMA VEZ...

_"Em um vilarejo pacato, onde os poucos que lá moravam conheciam a todos. Temos Anabel uma jovem garota de 16 anos que morava com a mãe desde sempre, seu pai havia falecido a tempo suficiente para que a dor se tornasse pequena e as poucas lembranças vagas. Solitária desde sempre, sua vida era ajudar sua mãe e visitar sua avó._

_Seu vilarejo era conhecido pelas muitas histórias assombravam a floresta. Era de conhecimento geral que não deviam entrar na floresta em hipótese nenhuma, pois os que lá entravam ou era encontrados aos pedaços ou nunca mais se tinham notícias. A noite era possível ouvir os uivos do lobo e os gritos de viajantes desavisados. O Lobo era a história mais temida pelos moradores, como todas as outras histórias ela não tinha provas de ser real, mas diferente das outras ela um dia foi confirmada. O vilarejo teve um morador que se aventurou na floresta e o lobo encontrou, não se sabe como ao certo mais ele escapou do monstro e retornou para avisar os amigos, infelizmente ele se encontrava ferido demais e não resistiu muito tempo. A partir daquele dia a lenda se confirmou e desde então as pessoas vivem com medo e evitam sempre a floresta._

_Anabel na verdade nunca acreditou na história. Ela achava besteira temer uma história que podia ou não ser verdade já que o homem morreu a várias gerações atrás. A menina tinha um espírito rebelde e um dia cansada de todo o medo que parecia comandar o vilarejo, planejou uma viajem pela floresta para provar que não havia nada lá._

_Sua avó morava do outro lado da floresta em uma cabana isolada. Seu plano era dizer que ia na casa de sua avó e pegar o caminho pela floresta ao invés do que todos usavam sempre. E a oportunidade caiu do céu quando sua mãe lhe ordenou que até lá fosse para levar uma cesta de comida cultivada por elas para a avó._

_Ao amanhecer ela saiu do vilarejo com sua capa vermelha (presente da avó) e a cesta. Caminho até o local em que os caminhos se cruzavam e com uma última olhada para o vilarejo segui para dentro da floresta._

_Ali perto o "lobo" (como era conhecido pelos que não sabiam que o termo certo era lobisomem) observava a bela moça que caminhava pela floresta. Já fazia tanto tempo que havia visto alguém na floresta que nem lembrava mais do rosto do homem. Mas ele se lembrava do que fez com ele e se culpava todas os miseráveis dias de sua longa vida, ele nunca quis ser um lobisomem fora transformado por um verdadeiro monstro que sumiu séculos atrás. Só o que ele podia pedir era que a moça saísse da floresta antes do anoitecer pois realmente não queria machucá-la._

_As horas iam passando e Anabel continuava seguindo a trilha para a casa de sua avó. Já estava entediada, e sua opinião sobre o lobo confirmada: "Ele não existia"._

_Ao anoitecer o homem-lobo já se encontrava desesperado, a garota ainda se encontrava na floresta e em uma hora ele se transformaria no monstro. Em seus devaneios perdeu ela de vista._

_Ela estava cansada e com sono, mas continuou seu caminho. Iria continuar até chegar na casa da avó._

_Ele já corria tentando encontrar a jovem e alerta-la do perigo ao longe viu um lampejo de vermelho e reconheceu a capa da garota, acelerou mais ainda para alcança-la antes do pôr-do-sol. Ele gritou._

_Anabel parou ao ouvir um grito:_

_"MOÇA"._

_Quem poderia ser na floresta? Se virou e o viu. Era o homem mais bonito que ela já havia visto mas seu rosto a alertou ele parecia apavorado._

_Aliviado ele a viu parar e se virar. Reparou em como a beleza dela era estonteante mais tinha outras preocupações no momento como salvar a vida dela._

_"Você tem que fugir!" Ela ouvia ele dizendo sem entender nada._

_" Fugir do que?"_

_" Do lobo !Ele aparece ao anoitecer. Se esconda ou suba em uma árvore o mais rápido possível!!"_

_Ela não entendia direito mais sentiu que devia obedece-lo ou algo ruim lhe aconteceria. Anabel corria pela trilha sem saber com certeza o porque quando o último raio de sol sumiu ela ouviu um grito e olhou para trás. O belo homem tinha caído de joelhos e parecia sentir muita dor, ela quase voltou para ajudá-lo mas então ela viu horrorizada os olhos vermelhos e os pelos crescendo rapidamente por todo o corpo. Desesperada ela corria e via as árvores passarem tentando achar uma que desse para escalar, com um salto pisou num galho de uma que parecia mais fácil de subir. Sem se importar com os arranhados e a falta de visão, ela subia o mais rápido possível. Finalmente entendera o monstro não era um simples lobo e sim um humano que se transformava. Quando achou que estava a uma boa altura ela parou, se sentia exausta e cada machucado doía mais que o outro. Ouvia os uivos abaixo da árvore e sabia que o lobo estava só a espera que ela caísse para lhe matar e desmembrar sem piedade alguma, pois aquele já não era o homem que lhe avisou mais sim o monstro que nele habitava durante a lua cheia que no céu brilharia a noite toda._

_Naquela noite Anabel não dormira, aguardava com ansiedade o fim da noite, que era quando estaria segura novamente. Aos poucos os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o céu, quando já se via o sol ela enfim se sentiu segura para descer. Ao lado da árvore estava o homem que lhe avisou para correr do monstro que se libertaria dele. Ele se encontrava inconsciente e ferido como ela podia ver. Como forma de agradecimento ela cuidou dele e esperou que acordasse._

_Aos poucos ele saia da inconsciência e implorava para que a pobre garota tivesse escapado. Hesitante ele abriu os olhos e viu confuso a garota pairando acima dele._

_"Você está viva" ele disse feliz._

_" É ,estou. Obrigada pelo aviso" ela sorriu para ele_

_"Porque você ficou?" Ela ouviu a pergunta e sorriu novamente_

_"porque graças ao seu aviso eu estou viva! Você me salvou."_

_Ele nunca pensou que fosse ouvir que alguém estava vivo graças a ele porque normalmente o culpado da morte era ele. Ele finalmente sorriu e foi o sorriso mais verdadeiro da sua vida._

_" Agora você precisa me mostrar a saída da floresta, por que eu estou perdida" e com isso eles riram._

_Com a ajuda do homem (que ela descobriu se chamar Nathaniel ) ela retornou ao vilarejo._

_Depois do ocorrido ela sempre visitava escondida a floresta durante o dia e levava comida para Nathaniel e ele sempre a aguardava. Apesar de todos ainda terem medo do "lobo mal" ele pelo menos sabia que Anabel não o achava um monstro._

_E Anabel na verdade nem ligava para os outros moradores do vilarejo, pois ela sabia a verdade e estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo moreno que se escondia na floresta"_

_Nem tudo é o que parece. Muitas vezes, as pessoas não tem escolha. Foi assim que eu conheci o pai de vocês.- Disse Anabel sentada na varanda da casa na floresta em que morava junto com Nathaniel e seus três filhos: Clarissa, Jonathan e Joana.

_Conta de novo mamãe - Ela sorriu ao ouvir o coro gritando " era sempre assim"

_ Amanhã crianças, agora todo mundo para a cama já! - E ali estava ele, o amor de sua vida sorrindo para as crianças e para ela.

_ahhh!- Lamentaram mas já estavam seguindo para dentro.

_ Tenho que ir meu amor.- Disse enquanto me beijava apaixonadamente.

_ Até o amanhecer. Se cuide! - Sussurrei vendo ele correr para as profundezas da floresta enquanto sentia em meu rosto os últimos raios de sol daquele dia.


End file.
